masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiran Kandros
Tiran Kandros is the leader of a de facto volunteer militia that has taken over station security on the Nexus. He is also in charge of the APEX Strike Team that Pathfinder Ryder can deploy. He is located near Operations in the Nexus security/militia area. Though technically a civilian, Kandros is counted amongst the Nexus leadership. __TOC__ Background In his screening interviews, Tiran Kandros states he is named after an ancestor who captured a dreadnought in the Krogan Rebellions, and he was expected to live up to the name. After beginning boot camp at the traditional age of fifteen, Kandros rose through the ranks and was assigned to Sagirus Eight, one of the Hierarchy's counter-terrorism divisions. Persistent rumors on the Nexus claim that Kandros was sent to investigate the Andromeda Initiative when the Hierarchy became suspicious about its activities. Kandros refuses to comment on former operations, citing family pressures as the reason he later joined the Initiative. Pathfinder Ryder can ask Kandros to elaborate more on his reasons for coming to Andromeda and he will reveal that he was born into a typical turian military family. However, his sister and cousin both pursued other careers, so many of his relatives were proud he continued their tradition of military service. However, Kandros also wanted his own adventure and was enamored by Jien Garson's gutsy dream. Thus he made the decision to join the Andromeda Initiative. During the early days of the Nexus' arrival, Kandros left the station to act as protection detail for a prospecting team and was captured by the kett. He managed to lead several other captives in an escape and returned to the Nexus, eventually founding a volunteer militia to defend the station. According to Kandros, amongst all those captured by the kett that day, Kandros was the only person who managed to free himself, secure a weapon and rescue everyone. After breaking everyone out and returning to the Nexus, all the Nexus personnel started looking at him like he was in charge and the militia grew from there. Mass Effect: Discovery Mass Effect Andromeda: Nexus Uprising Kandros' stasis pod is located right beside Security Director Sloane Kelly's. During the initial collision between the Nexus and the Scourge, he had revived inside the pod but was unable to get out on his own, forcing Sloane to pry it open and save him. Afterward, he obeys Sloane's order to do the same to the other people stuck in their pods. Later, he passes by her while helping a human slumped against his shoulder. Initially unaware of how he awakened to scenes of chaos aboard the Nexus, Tiran asks Sloane what happened after the more pressing issues have been dealt with. Since she had no idea as well, he decides to help her find out. A short while after discovering life support's offline, he obeys Sloane's instruction to shepherd the other awakened personnel and passengers to Colonial Affairs' hangar to take advantage of the shuttles' life support systems (and for a handy escape if things turn worse). Unfortunately, Tiran reports back that most of the ships were destroyed and the Pathfinder explorers took the brunt of it, forcing his group of eight to seek refuge inside a shuttle in hangar two. He leaves the asari Talini in charge there and goes to check on the krogan pods under orders from Sloane. Once Sloane and Nakmor Kesh secured the comms, Kandros is tasked by the Security Director to assemble a team led by Talini to stand guard over vulnerable supply rooms. When priorities shift to repairing the damaged Nexus, Tiran takes charge of the various security duties while Sloane tries to get some sleep. Later, Tiran is tasked to retrieve the access logs from Priote Falarn and Foster Addison. The former forged the latter's authorization to revive 10 of his friends, resulting in Tiran and his 5 workmates suiting up in Elanus Risk Control Services gear before facing Falarn's group, which has taken hostages. His mandibles tip up in approval when Sloane takes charge, causing her to muse how turians have a thing for women who call the shots. After disseminating the intel from his modified Kuwashii Visor, Tiran executes his role in the agreed-upon plan of engagement to the best of his ability. He reports two casualties in the aftermath of the skirmish. When the other Nexus leaders decide to use the working shuttles to scout for resources, Kandros' security team is deployed by Addison to help evict the people who have been using them for temporary shelter. After asking what was that about, Tiran also inquires if Sloane is aware of this. Addison claiming she didn't have any objections is enough to dispel his doubts, and he also volunteers for the job citing his past as a counter-terrorism agent as proof of competency. Tiran is assigned to the shuttle Boundless, also designated Scout 8, and accompanies Scout 7 on a reconnaissance mission to Eos. He disappears with the Boundless after declaring Eos uninhabitable and discovering an anomaly, leaving Scout 7 to limp back to the Nexus alone to deliver the news. His loss hits Sloane hard, and every so often in subsequent crises she wishes the best first officer she never had was still there to help her out. Mass Effect: Andromeda When Pathfinder Ryder first meets Tiran, he briefs them on the dire situation of the Nexus. He gives them a summary of the Scourge, the Nexus uprising, the Nexus being low on resources and successes, and how the Hyperion was the first ark they've encountered. He escorts Pathfinder Ryder to the other Nexus leaders so they can confer on a plan to save the Andromeda Initiative. Should the Pathfinder request for the militia's aid, Tiran will give Ryder authorization to dispatch his APEX Strike team. Tiran shows some concern in finding out the fate of his species ark the Natanus. He's relieved once Ryder finds the time to rescue its passengers. After the discoveries and reveals aboard the Khi Tasira space station become general knowledge among the Nexus populace, Tiran finds it difficult to wrap his head around the fact that the angara were also made by the Remnant's creators. He's impressed by Khi Tasira's defenses and has sent people there to investigate, deeming anything that has kett running scared worth looking into. Trivia *Kandros mentions his cousin Nyreen Kandros during a conversation with Pathfinder Ryder. Nyreen was the leader of the Talons during the events of Mass Effect 3: Omega. Category:Nexus Category:Multiplayer (Mass Effect: Andromeda)